Just Comrads
by andiesaurusrexergiestkrueger
Summary: Iruka's newfound feelings for Kakashi, and figuring out whether his feelings are merely feelings of friendship and gratitude, based on the events in the hidden sand village, or do they go beyond that. LEMONS! kakashiXiruka, kakashiXorochimaru, orochimaruXsasukexkabuto.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Note: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights are reserved for the creator of Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. _

_It's been a while since I've written a fan fiction it seems to be going well, I've had no bad reviews from anyone who's read the hard copy, so bear with me and enjoy._

_This chapter is mostly based on Iruka's new-found feelings for Kakashi, and figuring out whether his feelings are merely feelings of friendship and gratitude, based on the events in the hidden sand village, or do they go beyond that._

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

I wonder how Naruto's mission is going; they went off to escort some lady to the Land of Snow. They've been gone nearly a month. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi… Kakashi, I haven't stopped thinking about him since our mission two months ago… We've never really been close; we've always just been friendly comrades. The only time we ever really talked was when it involved Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, or Sai, sometimes we spoke of the other young Shinobi or Academy students… yet lately… I find myself thinking about him… Constantly.

xXx Two months ago xXx

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

"Yes my lady?" Shizune ran into the Hokage's office.

"I need you to assemble the people I've listed." Tsunade said handing her a slip of paper. "Immediately."

"Yes ma'am, right away!" she replied leaving the office hurriedly.

xXx An hour later xXx

"Iruka, sorry to disturb your class." Shizune apologized. "But the Hokage needs to see you right away."

"Alright then, I'll be there shortly." He replied. "Well it looks like you guys get the afternoon off!" He frowned as his students cheered.

Iruka walked into the Hokage's office to find Asuma, Jiraiya, guy and Kakashi there, along with several Anbu black ops guys. He wondered what was going on.

"I've received word from the Anbu black ops as well as the Sand village's Kazekage, that the Akatsuki are planning another attack on the village hidden in the sand. " Tsunade began. "They have requested immediate back up. I've selected the lot of you as the primary backup squad. We want to prevent a full scale war between us and the Akatsuki, it would be disastrous. We also need to stay in alliance with the Suna. There will be three other squads stationed nearby, just in case it gets out of hand. You leave immediately."

xXx In Suna xXx

Finally we're here. It's been three days since we left the Leaf, three long days of travel. Oh a soak sounds so nice right now, Iruka thought to himself.

"Lord Kazekage?" Kankurou poked his head into his brother's office, "the squad from the Leaf is here."

"Come in." Gaara said waving them inside. "Welcome."

Kankurou ushered them inside Gaara's office.

"Might Guy's team at your service!" Guy smiled with way to much confidence. "The power of youth is here!"

"This is our back up?" Gaara asked flatly.

Guy's face fell.

"Yes, we've been sent as the backup you've." Kakashi looked to Gaara seriously. "If the Akatsuki is to attack, you'll surely need some help, we want to avoid what happened the last time they attacked your village. The Hokage has also stationed three more squads around the surrounding areas of the village, as well as ordered the Anbu to stay close by as extra precaution."

"Extra precaution?" Gaara stared at him blankly. "Do you really think all that is necessary?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied. "As I said earlier, we'd like to avoid what happened last time, therefore, if a battle between us and the Akatsuki were to break out and get out of hand, we'll have the assistance of the other squads if needed."

"I'd like to avoid a battle with them all together, remembering all the damage they caused last time they attacked my village." Gaara said firmly. "And I'm sure you Hokage already mentioned this, but a full scale war isn't an option, we'd lose; with the new found powers they posses with the tailed beasts they've been harnessing, it would be complete chaos."

"I understand. But if the Akatsuki show up, a battle will most likely be unavoidable, as I'm sure you already know, and if what Jiraiya has told me is correct they have seven of six of them." Kakashi stated.

"All the same." Gaara nodded. "If and when the battle breaks out, please let us try and lead it away from my village."

"understood." Kakashi nodded.

"I've had rooms set up for you, and food at your disposal, please make yourselves at home in the meantime." Gaara attempted at a friendly smile, but failed.

xXx Later that night xXx

Oh, this feels great, Iruka thought to himself as his lowered himself into the hot spring, oblivious to the man sitting on the other side of the spring.

"Pretty intense huh?"

"Huh?" Iruka jumped. "Oh Kakashi, I didn't realize anyone was here..." He blushed. "But yeah, it was. And did you see him smile at us as we left? So strange."

"Ha-ha, yeah I did. I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. But then again, I never expected _him_ to become Kazekage either, kinda like Naruto; the way he exceeds my expectations all the time, I'd imagine him to be the next Hokage of the Leaf, in fact, I look forward to it?" Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah he's come along way hasn't he?" Iruka asked rhetorically."Though hopefully not for a long time, long enough for Tsunade to die of old age." He laughed.

Kakashi laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Do you hear that?" Kakashi asked as they both stopped laughing to listen.

"Yeah let's go check it out." Iruka said as they both left the spring to dress.

As they left the spring people were running and ducking into their houses to hide. The Akatsuki were here. The two ninja ran to the Kazekage's office where the rest of their team was preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Gaara! They're at the main gate!" Temari barged in, in a panic. "We need to move now! Before they infiltrate the village!"

They all nodded and headed for the main gate.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake; the copy ninja. And Gaara, I thought we killed you, hmm… Well I guess I'll have to do a better job this time." Itachi smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over to Kisame.

Itachi put them in a gen-jutsu.

"Release!" Iruka made a hand sign, releasing himself from the gen-jutsu, managing to free Gaara, and Guy, from it as well before Kisame swept his giant sword towards them. "I'll lead the fish away from here; you guys can take care or Itachi and release the others?"

"Yes." Gaara said, looking towards Guy, as Iruka ran off, Kisame following closely behind him. "Release!" Gaara released Temari from the gen-jutsu. "Guy, help Temari release the others, protect her, while i deal with him Itachi."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame smirked, as he swung his sword, hitting Iruka in the back sending him flying into a wall, breaking the wall to the ground. Pinning Iruka's leg. "You're finished! Water burial jutsu! Now you'll die slowly. Wish I could stick around, but I have to go help Itachi" He turned and left.

"Uhg, out witted by that fish!" Iruka mumbled to himself as he tried to free his leg from under the debris of the wall. The water rising faster than he can move the rocks. He took a deep breath as the water rose above his head.

I can't breathe he thought to himself, my leg is stuck, my lungs feel like they're about to explode, and everything is fading, I'm fucked… he felt the pressure lift off of his leg, and someone grabbed his arm pulling him up out of the water.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled. "Wake up! Iruka!"

Who's voice is that. Iruka thought as he gasped air filling his lungs, opening his eyes, everything a bright blur. "K-Kakashi?"

"Good you're alive" Kakashi sighed with relief. "Get him to the hospital right away. We'll transport him back to the leaf once he's stable."

I feel so tired Iruka thought to himself as everything went black again.

xXx Back in the Leaf xXx

Iruka opened his eyes, wincing as his eyes adjust to the bright light of what he assumed to be the sun.

"Iruka, you're finally awake" Tsunade smiled. "how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but fine thank you." He replied his voice sounding raw and unused. "where is everybody? What happened in Suna? How'd I get here? What's going on?" he asked in a panic.

"Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time." Tsunade ordered. "the battle in Suna is over. Itachi and Kisame were defeated. The Leaf village and the Sand village are still in alliance, you're team is still alive, a little beat up, but alive. And you're squad carried you back to the leaf once you were stable enough to be transported.

"What happened? All I remember is my leg was trapped and there was a lot of water. Then there was Kakashi's face and then everything is a haze." He looked over to Tsunade.

"you nearly drowned." Tsunade explained. "If Kakashi hadn't of spotted you and freed you when he did, you probably would have. Kakashi saved your life."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto walked into the room. "You're okay! You gave me quite a scare!"

"Ha-ha, hey Naruto." Iruka smiled.

"Naruto!" Tsunade glared at him. "Didn't I ask you to clean the face mountain?!"

"But grandma Tsunade!" Naruto whined.

"Go!" she demanded. "Now!"

"Fine!" Naruto pouted. "see you later, Iruka-sensei!"

"And you." Tsunade said looking over towards Iruka. "Get some rest."

xXx a week later xXx

"Hey." Kakashi said walking into the room. "How you feeling? Sorry I haven't come by sooner."

"I'm fine thanks." Iruka smiled. "Hey thanks for saving me, back in Suna. I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Just think, maybe someday I might need you to return the favour."

"Ha-ha, perhaps. Hopefully not if you know what I mean, I'd rather avoid having to save your life." Iruka laughed.

"I can agree with that." Kakashi chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind next time I run into trouble." The two men laughed. "Iruka you look tired, I'll let you get some sleep, and I'll see you later." Kakashi said as he walked toward the door.

Iruka nodded.

xXx Present Day xXx

Ever since that mission I can't seem to get him out of my head. And what did he mean when he said maybe one day I'll get to return the favour. He was probably just being nice. All the same it's been bugging me ever since he said it that day in the hospital… some reason I feel obli…

"Iruka-sensei!" a student called dragging him from his thoughts. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Huh?" Iruka looked up. "Oh, yes Konohamaru?"

"It's time for us to leave." Konohamaru said matter of factly.

'Oh, right, I'd like you to finish your assignments as homework for tomorrow." Iruka instructed. "Class dismissed."

What a day, he thought to himself, I think I'll head over to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Is that Naruto sitting over there in Ichiraku's? Yes, of course it is. "Hey Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei! You're out of the hospital!" Naruto said excitedly. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"yeah, I feel much better too!" Iruka said with a smile. "One large miso ramen, with extra pork please. How'd your mission go?"

"Eh, it went fine." Naruto replied boredly. "we ran into a few low life bandits but that's it, Kakashi's giving the mission report to grandma Tsunade. He should be back here any minute now."

"So there wasn't any problems then, that's great!" Iruka responded happily.

"That's right!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, lady Tsunade would like to see you in her office." Kakashi said walking into Ichiraku's. "Right away."

"Alright then." Naruto replied taking his leave. "Bye Iruka-sensei!"

"See you later Naruto!" Iruka waved. "So I hear the mission went well?"

"Yeah." Kakashi sighed taking the seat next to Iruka. "That knucklehead sure has grown during his time with Jiraiya. Can I get a large miso ramen please?"

How is he doing that?... Iruka thought to himself. How is he eating his ramen through his mask… though he does look really good doing it… what am I thinking…? He's really good looking… I can only imagine what he'd look like with his mask off… his eye is so captivating… what the hell why do I keep thinking these things…? It's like he's invaded my brain… he's always reading those stupid Icha Icha books… but I don't think I've ever actually seen him with a women… hmmm I wonder if he's…

"Do I have something on my face?" Kakashi put his hand to his face looking at Iruka slightly concerned.

"Huh?" Iruka looked at him puzzled.

"Do… I… Have… Something… On… My… Face…?" Kakashi repeated. "You're staring at me."

"Oh, uh." Iruka blushed. "No, s-sorry."

"Then why are you staring at me?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly." Iruka said trying to act bored. "I was just thinking."

"Of?" Kakashi pressed.

"Well." Iruka said a little too curiously. "I was thinking of what you might look like without your mask on. I've always been a little curious."

"Well, really it's none of your business." He replied sharply. "If I wanted people to know what I look like without my mask on then I wouldn't wear a mask now would it?!"

"I'm sorry." Iruka looked at him. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything. It was just curiosity…"

"Well you did!" Kakashi said as he got up and began towards the door…

There was a distant look in his eyes… almost as if he wasn't even there anymore.

Then he was gone. Iruka sitting there clueless as to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi's past pt 1

_So this chapter was kind of fun, but very difficult to write. I won't be a spoiler of my own story so you'll probably figure out why further on in the chapter. WARNING: this chapter is rather graphic, and contains violence, sexual innuendo and a few bad words. _

_I had a really bad flu while I wrote this chapter so it's rather short. Sorry guys._

_Enjoy it all the same. _

Chapter 2: Kakashi's past pt. 1

"Kakashi!" Orochimaru called. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, at this hour?"

"Oh, hey baby." Kakashi smiled. "I was going to head over to that new tavern and check it out, do you want to come?"

"Well." Orochimaru sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" The dark hair ninja licked Kakashi's neck from afar. "Wouldn't want anyone thinking that you're single, and they wouldn't let you into a tavern, just look at that ugly scarred up face of yours! Ha-ha. Now put your damn mask on, so you don't embarrass me or yourself for that matter."

Kakashi complied putting the mask on pulling it high up over his nose, completely covering the bottom half of his face. "Better?" he looked over toward Orochimaru.

"yes." Orochimaru looked back towards the shorter man pitifully. "Indeed it is, my pet. Now shall we be off?"

Kakashi nodded heading for the door, as Orochimaru walked up behind him wrapping his arm around his waist, leading him down the street towards the tavern.

Finally they arrived at the tavern, going inside, finding and empty table and claiming it. The two men sat down each of them ordering themselves a bottle of sake.

A few hours later Orochimaru and a very drunk Kakashi left the tavern heading back to Orochimaru's place. The older man had to carry Kakashi most of the way home, given the copy-nin was way too drunk to walk on his own. After dragging Kakashi up the stairs and stumbling into Orochimaru's apartment, he threw Kakashi onto his bed.

"Now what are you going to do to make up for all the trouble you've managed to cause me? Even with that stupid mask covering your ugly ass face, you still managed to embarrass me! You stumbling idiot!" Orochimaru hissed furiously. "Now strip!"

"B-but Orochimaru, baby, I don't want to. Can't we talk this over in the morning?" Kakashi mumbled. "Like, when we're both sober?"

"No!" Orochimaru hissed as he stretched his head straight toward the younger man's neck, biting him hard, tearing his flesh.

"What the fuck Orochimaru?!" Kakashi winced.

Orochimaru pulled him closer forcefully by his neck, and pinned him against the wall. "You will be punished for embarrassing me and you will be punished tonight!"

He ripped and tore Kakashi's clothes off, the young Kakashi struggled to escape his grasp but Orochimaru just gripped him tighter bruising his skin. Kakashi swung his fist blindly, feeling it impact against the older man's face. Orochimaru just laughed, jabbing his knee into Kakashi's groin.

"I said you _will_ be punished!" Orochimaru sneered. "You cannot escape, no matter how hard you try, you're still pathetic and weak, not to mention _drunk_!"

Orochimaru began beating Kakashi; punching, kicking and tearing at his flesh. Once he was satisfied that he'd beaten him enough for trying to escape, he threw him onto his bed, laying him flat on his stomach strapping his hands and feet to each post of the four bed posts, binding him to the bed.

"Well, well, isn't this a familiar sight, you really should stop making me angry. This is the fourth time in the past two weeks. You must really enjoy being punished. And seeming as though you enjoy your punishments so much, how about I use _my_ favourite punishment, I'll be back in a moment, and don't you go running off now." Orochimaru chimed.

The older man returned with a box marked _'toys'_, Kakashi knew the box was filled with his lovers favourite 'toys'. He pulled a long leather whip from the box, walking towards the younger man, lashing his bare back, a large devilish plastered on Orochimaru's face, he lashed him again. "Don't you like it?" And again. Kakashi winced crying out in pain. And again, harder this time drawing blood with every lash of the whip. Finally throwing the whip to the floor, Orochimaru reached back into the box, pulling out a red studded collar. Though it didn't look like an ordinary studded collar… it looked like the studs were on the inside of the collar rather than on the outside… Kakashi's eyes went wide. Orochimaru smiled as he placed the collar around Kakashi's neck, attaching a leash to the collar. "Now when you try to resist, I'll give this a little tug, and…" Orochimaru tugged the leash, forcing the studs to pierce his neck, causing the younger man to clench his teeth, trying to hold back a scream. "Voila! Don't you like it?" Orochimaru smiled as he ran his hand along Kakashi's back. Kakashi groaned, moving his body trying to push the older man's hand from his body, earning himself a tug on the leash, he winced as the studs dug deeper into his flesh. Orochimaru then stripped off his own clothes on top of the younger man. Kakashi turned his head in agony, as the collar dug nearly all the way into his neck. "Please Orochimaru, please stop this… I'll never embarrass you again, I swear, just please stop the!" Kakashi pleaded. The older man ignored him shoving his large member inside the much smaller man, while tugging hard on the collar. Kakashi screamed as Orochimaru continued to thrust into him. After what seemed like an eternity Orochimaru came, climbing off the younger man looking down at the bloody mess lying on his bed, untying his hands and feet. "Go clean yourself up." Orochimaru demanded. "You're going to stain my sheets, and you look disgusting."


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Chapter 3: The Encounter

What did I say? Iruka thought to himself. He'd just vanished when I mentioned his mask… I didn't realize he was so sensitive about it… Iruka had just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice.

"Hey." Kakashi was crouched in his window.

"Oh, hey Kakashi." Iruka nearly jumped three feet, startled. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for barging in so late, I just wanted to apologize for disappearing earlier." Kakashi said sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

"Huh, oh, yeah sure." Iruka replied, sitting back down.

Kakashi entered the room taking a seat on the bed next to the brunet.

The two men sat there in silence staring at each other for a long moment, finally Kakashi spoke, "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier, I'm sorry. It's just… it's a touchy subject is all." They both fell silent again.

Why do I even care? Kakashi began thinking to himself. I've been asked dozens of times. I spent a whole week with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura trying to see what's under my mask, they even went as far as trying to remove it once or twice. I didn't even flinch, let alone care… why him? It's just like when I specifically asked Lady Tsunade to have him on that mission… the mission that almost cost him his life… stupid… I've always been rather fond of him… always kind of wanted him… always wondered what it'd be like to be his… he's so kind hearted and nice to everyone… he even respected Naruto, grew close and protective over him even though the nine-tails inside him killed his parents… I can't help but to wonder what it'd be like to be with someone so understanding and well wonderful… but it's always just been wondering… just a thought in the back of my head… but lately I find it's getting harder and harder to control myself… all I want to do is be near him… to touch him… hold him… I think… I think I'm in love with him… so why did it bother me when he asked about my mask…? Kakashi bit his lip blushing. I want him to take it off of me…

"Kakashi?" the brunets eyes narrowing a little.

"Hmm?" Kakashi blushed and even darker shade of red, thanking the heavens, Iruka couldn't see it under his mask.

"Why did you get so weird when I asked about your mask earlier?" Iruka asked his concern clear on his face.

"It's personal really. After being a member of the Anbu, I guess it just became a habit to keep my face covered. The mask kind of became part of my wardrobe if you will." He replied rubbing the back of his head. "As for why I got defensive, well I honestly don't know, I guess it's a touchier subject than I thought it was heh."

"Well, it's your business, not mine." Iruka sighed. "It's alright, I understand, truly."

"Thanks Iruka." Kakashi nodded smiling under his mask. "I should probably get going, it's getting late, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing." Kakashi got up to take his leave.

"Yeah." Iruka smiled. "Don't mention it. I'll see you later."

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone? At this hour?" Kakashi looked at the brunet.

"No." He looked over to Kakashi puzzled. "I'm not."

The two men walked to the door, opening to find Shizune standing there. "Iruka sorry to disturb you, but… Oh Kakashi you're here as well! Perfect, the Hokage would like to see you both in her office right away."

The two men nodded leaving towards the Hokage's office with Shizune.

xXx In Tsunade's office xXx

"They're here milady." Shizune panted as she announced herself as they walked in.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade looked at the two Shinobi standing before her. "Kakashi, Iruka, I need you to deliver these documents to the leader in Quarters of Tnazaku. The documents must be delivered by tomorrow evening. And since it's a full day's journey, it's imperative that you leave immediately, and you cannot rest until the documents are safely in the leaders hands. Once the documents are delivered you can return to the Leaf at your leisure." She explained.

"Yes ma'am." Iruka replied taking the documents. The two men took their leave. "Meet at the gates in twenty minutes." Iruka said as they went their separate ways to pack.

xXx later that night xXx

It's been over an hour… Iruka thought to himself. Where is he…? He's always late… Uhg he's so….

"You look annoyed, Iruka!" Kakashi said jokingly. "What're you waiting for, let's go."

Iruka sighed.

As they were running the forest, Kakashi sensed chakra… an all too familiar chakra…

"Stop." Kakashi put his arm out stopping the brunet dead in his tracks. "There's someone…" he pointed at a bush. "_There_!"

Two men emerged from the bush, both men dressed in white robes with giant purple bows on the back.

"O-Orochimaru…" Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Sasuke!"

"What do you want?!" Iruka demanded.

"Long time no see eh, Kakashi darling?" Orochimaru laughed, smiling a toothy grin. "How've you been, I believe the last time I saw you, you had a beautiful…"

"SHUT UP, YOU SNAKE!" Kakashi screamed, throwing his fist into the pale man's face knocking him over.

"How dare you!" Sasuke glared at the copy-nin. "Are you alright?" he looked over to Orochimaru.

"Yes, my love, I'm fine." Orochimaru replied as the two leaf ninja's eyes went wide. "We were just passing through; it just so happens that we ran into you. We'll be on our way now, Kabuto is waiting. I'll be seeing you soon… Very soon Kakashi darling." The snake licked his lips seductively as the two rogues vanished.

Kakashi just stood there, frozen, fear stricken into his eyes.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered.

"Let's go, we've fallen behind schedule, we need to pick up the pace." Kakashi replied, hi eyes filling with anger.

Iruka nodded, and they both started running.

Finally they reached Quarters of Tnazaku, delivering the documents, sending word to Lady Tsunade that Orochimaru is lingering in the nearby areas, surrounding the Leaf. After a hot meal, the two men went to their designated sleeping quarters to get some rest before beginning their journey home.

I wonder what that was all about. Iruka thought to himself, as he lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. That look in Kakashi's eyes… The fear and anger… It scared the shit out of me… Did something happen between them? And what was with Orochimaru calling Sasuke his love… The thought made his skin crawl as he shivered involuntarily. What an eventful day… Wait… W-what did he mean when he said he'd be seeing Kakashi soon… Very soon… Something about the way he said it… It's as if he's planning something… but what…? And why do I feel this sudden urge to protect Kakashi, I know I owe him my life… but I mean, I owe Asuma my life from _way_ back, when we were still Genin… But the need to keep my Kakashi safe is… _My Kakashi_... Iruka closed his eyes, placing his hand over his forehead. Why would I call him that…? Eh, it's just a fluke I guess… But all the same, it's my obligation to keep him safe… Even if it costs me my life.

xXx

Kakashi sat on his bed trembling.

What is _he_ doing here…? And what has he done to Sasuke…? He thought to himself jabbing his fist into the bed. What did he mean when he said he'd be seeing be very soon…? I mean, I know he and I had a rather rocky relationship when we were younger and that our breakup was violent… but that was a long time ago… I'd just made Chunin when we were together… that was nearly fifteen years ago… maybe he just meant he was going to attack the Leaf and said that as a warning… either way it could be bad… I have to inform lady Tsunade immediately… Whether Orochimaru is after me or planning an attack on the village, it won't be good… If he's after me, he'll terrorize the village until he gets me… And when he gets me… I can't let him get his hands on me again… I just can't.


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi's Past pt 2

_please leave some reviews to let me know how you guys like it so far, and maybe add some suggestions as to what you like to see in the future of the story._

_enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Kakashi's past pt. 2

"Hey, Kakashi!" Orochimaru called out as he strode over to the young man. "Wait up, will you!"

Kakashi turned around smiling. "Hey Orochimaru, what on earth were you doing?" Kakashi looked at him curiously. "You're filthy!"

"Yeah." The pale man blushed. "I was doing some training with Jiraiya and Tsunade, that bitch always hits us too hard, it's like she's trying to kill us. It gets on my nerves." He laughed. "I'm starving; wanna go grab some ramen at ichiraku's? I'm buying!"

"Yeah, sure!" Kakashi replied.

The two of them ran over to ichiraku's in silence, grabbing a seat at the counter and ordered two large bowls of ramen with extra pork.

"Y'know I like you right?" Orochimaru blushed.

"Yeah, what about it? I mean if you didn't like me you wouldn't have bought me a bowl of ramen, we _are_ good friends y'know." Kakashi looked over to the man sitting next to him.

"No I mean, I _really_ like you." Orochimaru explained a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know, like I said, what about it?" Kakashi turned back to his bowl of food.

"C'mon, you know you want me too, don't deny it! You're always checking me out! I've seen you!" the pale man grinned over confidently.

"Yeah but…" Kakashi blushed.

"No buts! C'mon!" Orochimaru said grabbing Kakashi by his arm dragging him all the way back to his place, shoving him through the door, and pushing him onto his bed, climbing on top of him pinning him down, as he crashed their lips together.

"Oro…" Kakashi tried to protest when Orochimaru shut him up with another kiss, tearing both of their clothes off.

"I want you, and I want you now!" Orochimaru said, licking his lips with that strangely long tongue of his, reaching down and grabbing the younger mans hard-on stroking it slowly, as he bent down licking one of Kakashi's nipples, wrapping his lips around the tiny nub, before turning the young man over, and lifting him to his knees so that his butt was up in the air, plunging his own hard-on inside Kakashi's rear. Kakashi let out a lout gasp, wincing at the slight pain. Orochimaru thrusted in and out faster and harder. Kakashi moaned as Orochimaru reached around his waist gripping his cock, stroking it fast and some-what violently. Orochimaru moaned as a wave of pleasure surged through his body as he thrusted in harder, releasing his seed inside the younger man, Kakashi moaned as the feeling of the hot seed entered his body. With another stroke Kakashi came into the pale man's hand. The two of them collapsed.

"Well, that was fun." Orochimaru smiled. "Now get out."

"S-seriously?" Kakashi looked at him in confusion.

"Yes!" Orochimaru said, pushing Kakashi out the door and slamming it behind him.

The two men spent several weeks hooking up for one night stands. Orochimaru referred to them as "fuck buddies". Kakashi hated it.

"Well, what're you waiting for; take your fucking clothes off!"Orochimaru snapped.

"Look I'm getting sick of this, I'm not just some booty call!" Kakashi glared. "I'm done with this shit, either you take me seriously and we get together like actual _boyfriends_, or fuck off, so I can find someone who will! I'm so over this shit!"

"Whoa there! Calm down, before you have an aneurism!" Orochimaru joked. "Why don't you go home and come back later when you're done being a drama queen."

"No, Orochimaru I'm serious. Either we're boyfriends or we're nothing. It's your choice.' Kakashi said firmly.

"Fine!" Orochimaru replied sharply. "As you wish."

Kakashi smiled. "Y'know I love you right?"

"Good, I love you too." Orochimaru grinned. "Now strip!"

So he did.

A year had passed as they grew closer moving in together, and Orochimaru got more and more obsessed with his 'experiments'

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked opening his eyes as Orochimaru climbed into bed.

"I was down in my lab." Orochimaru replied. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend and you said you'd be home by dinner, and its past midnight." Kakashi said a little annoyed. "I was getting a little worried that's all."

"I see." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Well I'm home now. So go to sleep." He wrapped his arm around Kakashi's waist pulling him closer to cuddle.

xXx a week later xXx

"Who is he!?" Kakashi creamed.

"Who's who?" Orochimaru looked up at him clearly amused with the situation, oh how he loved when Kakashi was all rattled up and yelling at him.

"That grey haired guy I saw you making out with!" Kakashi yelled, the anger growing inside him.

"The guy I was making out with? I wasn't making out with anyone" Orochimaru replied trying to hide his amusement with a shrug.

"The guy with the nerd glasses! I saw you making out with him in your lab this afternoon!" Kakashi's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Oh. That guy… Wait _why_ were you in my lab this afternoon?" Orochimaru looked at him angrily.

"I thought I'd surprise you by bringing you some ramen from ichiraku's, that's besides the point!" Kakashi threw his hands in the air. "Who was that damn four-eyed bastard you were making out with!?"

"The four-eyed bastard, oh that was Kabuto." Orochimaru replied with a shrug. "Ain't he hot? He's much sexier than you ever were, darling."

"You bastard!" Kakashi's anger flared. "We're done…" he glared.

"No." Orochimaru laughed. "We're done when _I_ say we're done, and I _say_ we're still together."

Kakashi glared at him. "I said we're done!" Kakashi walked toward the door.

Orochimaru grabbed the Kakashi by the scruff of his neck, slapping him hard across the face. "No we're not, and the next time you talk to me like that, you will be punished, do you understand me?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Y-yes…" the younger man replied, his eyes welling up with tears. He didn't know if he was more afraid or shocked at how controlling his partner had become.

xXx a month later xXx

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Orochimaru stormed in grabbing Kakashi by his throat.

"What're you talking about?" Kakashi asked in confusion between gagged breaths.

"I saw you talking to that Uchiha brat!" Orochimaru squeezed tighter.

"Oh…" Kakashi gasped. "Let go… Please, you're hurting me!"

Orochimaru threw Kakashi to the ground as he let go of his throat. "I want an explanation."

"Itachi and I were just talking. With him being one of your students and all, I didn't think you would care…" Kakashi said apologetically. "We're just friends."

Orochimaru kicked him in the stomach. "You're mine!" He yelled, kicking him again. "No one else's, do you understand!?"

Kakashi nodded.

"The next time I see you with him, I swear there'll be consequences!" Orochimaru stared Kakashi in the eye.

"It's not like we were doing anything! We were just talking!" Kakashi spoke sarcastically. "I'm not like you! I don't cheat on my boyfriend!"

"What did you just say!?" Orochimaru spoke through gritted teeth, pinning Kakashi to the ground by his throat. "How dare you talk back to me? And I told you to stop bringing that up!" Orochimaru punched him in the face, knocking his head back into the floor. "You pathetic piece of shit!" he began punching him repeatedly. Orochimaru's anger flared. "You want to flirt with other guys!? Fine!" he hissed as he reached into his pouch, pulling out a kunai, lifting to Kakashi's face and dragged it down Kakashi's cheek and along his neck down to his collar bone. "Now try to get another man, you ugly piece of shit!" Kakashi gasped, wincing at the pain.

"What the fuck! Orochimaru!" Kakashi put his hand to his cheek.

Orochimaru punched him again. "Get the fuck out of my face! You filthy whore! And don't you say a word… If you breathe a word of what just happened… You'll regret it, I can promise you that!"

Kakashi ran out the door. Going straight to the hospital, knowing his wound would need stitches.

"Hi there, mister Hatake?" said a doctor.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"There is a more pressing case I need to tend to so, I'm going to have my protégé assist you." The doctor said. "Tsunade, tend to this man's injuries, and I'll be back to check on you later."

"Yes ma'am." Tsunade replied as the doctor left the room in a hurry. "This looks pretty deep; may I ask how it happened?"

"Uh… I was working on a new jutsu, and I screwed up." Kakashi lied.

"Hmm, I see." Tsunade looked at him suspiciously seeing right through the lie. "Let's stitch you up."

"Alright." Kakashi looked at her curiously. "Aren't you on Orochimaru's squad? One of the three legendary Sannin? "

"Huh, oh yeah." She looked over to Kakashi. "You're friends with Orochimaru I presume?"

"Uh… Yeah, friends…" He looked down staring at his feet.

"You alright?" She asked lifting his face. "Now I'm going to give you a little anesthesia to numb your cheek and neck, you're going to feel a little pick." She picked him with the needle injecting his with the anesthetic. "Give it a few seconds. Can you feel this?" She asked poking his cut. Kakashi shook his head and she began stitching his face.

"Oh, I called Minato to come pick you up." She said as she wiped all traces of blood from his face and neck.

"Y-you what!?" Kakashi looked at her eyes wide.

"I told him you were training and had an accident, and since I gave you a rather powerful pain killer, you'll need help getting home." She explained.

"No, pleash cawl Oroshimawuu!" he slurred. "He'll come geth meeh. And take meeh home."

Minato walked in the room. "Kakashi all patched up?"

"Yes, and I'm concerned about him." she whispered pulling him off to the side. "He seems to be very interested in Orochimaru."

"I see." He replied. "Thank you, Tsunade."

Minato carried Kakashi to his place, setting him down on his bed where he instantly fell asleep.

Uhg I've got such a headache Kakashi mumbled as he got up to go to the bathroom, getting a glimpse of the stitches in his face, his eyes going wide in disgust. Leaving the bathroom he noticed Minato sitting in a chair staring at him. "What happened?" he pointed to the cut on Kakashi's face.

"Like I told the doctor, I was training." Kakashi tried to hide his shame, his voice betraying him.

"Did Orochimaru do this to you?" Minato asked looking him in the eye.

"No he didn't… Wait, you know?" Kakashi's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Do I know what? That you've been seeing Orochimaru for the past year and a half, yeah I've known for a while now." He replied, as if it was obvious. "I've been keeping a close eye on the two of you for the past couple months, ever since you came to the training field acting strange. And I overheard him yelling at you earlier this afternoon."

"Oh…" Kakashi looked down at his feet. "Well, we're going through a bit of a rough patch, we'll be okay."

Minato had a sad look on his face. "I hope you're right."

"I just… We've had our misunderstandings; I've punched him a few times too." He looked at Minato, reassuringly. "I swear."

"Alright, if you're sure." Minato smiled weakly. "Just, be careful alright."

"I will." Kakashi nodded.

"We'll I'll be going now, the others are waiting." Minato said getting up and walking to the door, taking his leave.

Kakashi went back to his mirror staring at himself for a long moment. That bastard! He thought to himself, I can't show myself in public, not looking like this.

He walked over to his closet, pulling a box of a shelf, and began digging through it, finally pulling a black mask out, pulling it over his head around his neck, lifting the front of it, lifting the front of it high up over his nose, covering the entire lower half of his face. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. What am I going to do? He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter 5: secrets pt. 1

Kakashi shot up soaked in sweat. Why is this happening again? He thought to himself. We need to get back to the Leaf, immediately, before the Snake makes his move. He'll destroy the whole village if he doesn't get what he wants. He's the type of person who would a person each day he doesn't get what he wants, or just full out burn the village down.

There was a knock at the door, Kakashi shot up heading for the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me!" A familiar voice replied.

Kakashi opened the door to find a very scruffy looking Iruka.

"I heard a scream, and it sounded like it came from in here, is everything alright?" Iruka asked groggily.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a nightmare, it startled me awake is all." Kakashi replied with a nod. "But we need to leave, immediately."

"It's the middle of the night. Shouldn't we at least wait until morning?" Iruka suggested. "Especially since Orochimaru is at large."

"No, we need to leave now _because_ Orochimaru is lingering out there and by saying he'd be seeing me soon, he's planning some sort of attack on the Leaf, and therefore, we need to be there to protect the Leaf. We need to get there as soon as we possibly can." Kakashi looked down, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Iruka nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

The two men packed their bags and began their journey back to the Hidden Leaf. Finally stopping to take a short break, Kakashi looking a little more the pre-occupied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Iruka looked at Kakashi with concern.

The copy-nin sighed. "Orochimaru and I used to date, a _long_ time ago." He exhaled slowly.

"Wait, y-you, what?" Iruka's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm a flamer!" he stopped a sadness growing in his eyes. "Anyways, we dated for quite a long time actually, and we were happy, until I caught him cheating, even after that, we talked it out and I forgave him, then he got mean and started physically and sometimes mentally hurting me. Then about six months later he saw me talking to one of his students; Itachi and got jealous thinking that I was cheating on him trying to get pay back for what he'd done, I tried to explain to him that I wasn't cheating that I was merely talking to him. But he didn't listen." Kakashi explained as he pulled his mask down uncovering his face. "we got into a huge fight that night and he got angry and out of jealousy he dragged a kunai down the side of my face, and to my collar bone." He continued pulling down the neckline of his shirt exposing the scar on his neck. "To make me _ugly_ so that no one would want me, hoping to keep me all to himself, _forever._ Thought I did eventually escape his clutches when he decided to skip town." Kakashi's expression went cold, vacant almost. "And now, he has Sasuke! And I have a strange feeling that his threat wasn't towards the Leaf; that it was directed at me. Hence why he said he'd be seeing _me_ soon… I've had some time to think about it… you and I both know that he won't stop until he gets what he wants, he'll destroy the whole village if he has to, once he's done torturing every citizen. He'd literally stop at nothing; I've seen how he gets when he wants to punish me. And I think him targeting Sasuke was also part of his _punishment_. Which in case you're wondering what he'd want to punish me for, it would be for refusing to join him in his plans to dominate the world, killing thousands in the process. He's insane and he's ruthless." Kakashi sighed.

Iruka stared at the taller man, reaching his hand out touching Kakashi's cheek, gently trailing his finger along the scar. "I don't think you're ugly. Actually I think you have a nice face. The scar kind of makes you look _tuff_." Iruka nudged Kakashi's elbow laughing. "But I get it, I do, your story may be very different, yet all the same, our scars are a pain in the ass to explain. I've been doing it for years, so I guess…"

"How did you get your scar?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh, I never told you?" Iruka laughed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It happened back when I was a child, during the attack of the nine-tails, seventeen years ago. I'd run out onto the battle field to help my parents. My father however, obviously didn't approve of my decision, telling me how it was the parent's duty to protect the village and their children, and not the children's job, and then he asked an Anbu Black ops guy to escort me home, then the man who was supposed to be escorting me home _safely_, turned on me, and attacked me with a kunai. It was the fourth Hokage, Naruto's father that had saved my life. That's basically all I remember. I woke up a few days later with a scar on my face, and to find out that my parents had been killed during the battle, but noticing the scar lead me to believe that the man who attacked, who was an Akatsuki posing as a member of the Anbu black ops, was the man who put it there." Iruka shrugged. "But like I said it was a long time ago, and I'm surprised you didn't hear the stories and rumors after it had happened I mean people were talking about how I was stupid kid for running out into the middle of a dangerous battle field where even some of the top Shinobi were killed, my parents and the fourth Hokage included."

"I see." Kakashi looked at him sympathetically. "I guess we all have ghosts in our past huh?"

"Ha-ha, yeah." Iruka replied. "I mean, sometimes it still hurts to…"

"Ah! Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely, heart-warming conversation!" a disembodied voice chimed in.

The two ninja shot up, looking around frantically, searching for the person the voice belonged to. Iruka closed his eyes. "Shh… _There_!" he pointed towards a nearby tree as Orochimaru stepped out from behind it, Kabuto following closely behind him. Iruka felt a chill as Sasuke snuck up behind him grabbing and putting a kunai to his throat.

"Kakashi darling, if you come with us quietly, we'll let your companion live, but if you refuse…" The Snake looked over to Sasuke nodding. Sasuke pressed the kunai harder against the brunet's throat, just hard enough to draw a little bit of blood.

"Kakashi! No! We can fight them!" Iruka yelled.

"No we can't." Kakashi clenched his fists.

"Yes we ca…" Iruka felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as everything went dark and he fell to the ground.

"Now then, shall we be off Kakashi darling?" Orochimaru sang.

Kakashi's body went limp. "I'm not going willingly, if you want me to go with you, you're going to have to drag me there."

"Very well then." Kabuto said, jabbing a needle full of a reddish liquid, emptying the contents into Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi fell to the ground, his body numb and unable move, he couldn't even open his eyes. It was almost as if he was unconscious, yet he could still hear them talking and feel them roughly dragging him behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Kakashi's Been Kidnapped

_WARNING: this chapter has a lot of violence and sexual-innuendo, and is quite graphic. _

_Though I had a really hard time-ish writing this chapter, it was fun in the sense that I got to play around with it and add some 'twists' to it with Sasuke and Kabuto, but I think that over all this is a great chapter._

_Please leave reviews and comments to let me know what you guys think._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Kakashi's been kidnapped.

"Mmmmph." Iruka opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. "W-what the hell happened?" He mumbled, placing a hand on his aching head. "Kakashi?" he said loudly. No one replied. He glanced around the room; Kakashi was nowhere to be seen… It hadn't been a dream… Kakashi was gone... and was nowhere to be found.

_Orochimaru!_

He stood running at full speed to the Leaf. He had to inform Lady Tsunade immediately.

Why would they take him…? Iruka thought to himself… I don't understand… didn't that snake torture him enough…? I have to find him… I couldn't protect him… What if they… No they wouldn't… they wouldn't hesitate… what will Naruto think…

xXx In the Hokage's mansion xXx

"Wait!" Shizune called after Iruka. "You can't go in there!"

Iruka burst through the doors to the Hokage's office. "Lady Hokage!"

"What?! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Tsunade scowled. "

"Kakashi and I were attacked by Orochimaru, Kabuto and… Sasuke." He said in a panic.

"What?!" she asked in shock. "Everybody out. Now!" she demanded. "when?"

"Last night." His face fell. "T-they took him."

"Who?" she asked.

"Kakashi…" His eyes misted over as he began to tremble, clearing his throat. "I couldn't protect him… I need to find him… Lady Hokage, please allow me to assemble a rescue squad.

"No. I will assemble a squad and have them leave immediately." She replied firmly. "You will rest."

"Lady Hokage, I can't do that. I will be on this squad. I owe him my life and it's partly my fault that they got away. Please, I… I have to save him." the brunet looked down at his feet. "I will go out on my own if you don't assign me to the squad." Iruka looked her directly in the eyes.

"If you leave, you'll be considered a rogue." She stared back.

"I don't care." He said without hesitation. "I will find him and rescue him even if it means becoming a rogue."

"Fine!" she sighed.

"Please allow me to assemble the squad. These guys are dangerous." He explained.

"Well seeming as though you're in the mood to do as you please, and stubborn as a mule, who do you have in mind?" she nodded.

"Well, Might Guy, Shikaku Nara, Jiraiya, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, and Naruto Uzumaki." He said seriously.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" she asked looking at him like he's mental. "They're kids!"

"Yes, I'm aware but, you've been coaching Miss Haruno in medical ninjutsu, and we'll most likely need it, and as for Naruto… He needs to see what has become of Sasuke with his own eyes… How corrupt he's become… the boy scares me more than Orochimaru himself. Thought it'll make him want to save Sasuke more, or it'll make him abandon the desire to save him, but either way it will be good no matter the results." He reasoned. "And Naruto won't give up. He may not succeed in the way he's succeed, but he always succeeds in some way, especially when it involves Sasuke or someone he cares for. Sai well because he's part of team Kakashi and as for Shikamaru, his shadow possession jutsu will come in handy, just like Shikaku. And…"

"Okay!" she snapped, her patience wearing thin. "Fine! That's the team you recommend then that's the team you got. Now rally them up. Shizune!"

"Yes, my lady?" she looked up from the document she was reading.

"Help him. they need to leave five minutes ago." She demanded. "I want them all here within the nest ten minutes."

Shizune nodded.

xXx Ten minutes later xXx

"Now that you're all here, we don't really have time to explain, so Iruka will give you all the details on the way." She said glaring over at Iruka. "Now you have to leave immediately."

They all nodded and left.

"This mission is strictly a rescue mission." Iruka began explaining while they were running. "Kakashi was taken by Orochimaru and his henchmen."

"What?!" Naruto looked over at him, anger in his eyes. "Where were you?! And was Sasuke there?"

"Sasuke was there, he got me. He knocked me unconscious the same way he did to Sakura… he had a kunai to my throat…" He explained showing the cut on his neck. "there was nothing I could do… had I of moved we'd both be dead and Orochimaru would be terrorizing the village… they took him once I was unconscious." He looked away.

"I see." Naruto said between gritted teeth.

Iruka moves over towards Jiraiya and whispers. "Jiraiya, you've been studying Orochimaru and the Akatsuki?" he asked looking towards the toad sage. "You have any ideas as to where they could be hiding?"

"Yes, I didn't say anything to him, but Naruto and I came across something while we were out training down near the land of waves. There's a hideout on an island somewhere in the ocean, not too far off the coast. That would be our best chance. But he would be expecting us to search the more obvious ones. We'll be spending some time on a boat." Jiraiya explained. "It won't be easy on anyone. This mission will take a lot out of everyone. If they're not there we'll have a lot of travelling to do."

"What a drag." Shikamaru chimed in. "sorry I overheard bits of your conversation. I was eavesdropping."

"Also, we should probably rest here. If what you say is true than there's no telling what lies ahead of us. Considering either way in the end we'll most likely come across Orochimaru, Kabuto or Sasuke or some of Orochimaru's other henchmen." Shikamaru said. "We'll need all our strength if we're going to get Kakashi back. We should also try to get Sasuke, at the same time. However impossible that may be."

Both Iruka and Jiraiya nodded.

They all stopped when they found a small secluded place that was shielded by some bushes.

"We should sleep in shifts, have two people on watch at all times, Orochimaru could have some men lingering in the surrounding areas." Iruka commanded. "Guy, Sakura you two will take the first shift, Naruto and Jiraiya you two will take the second shift, Shikaku and Shikamaru will take the third shift, Sai and I will take the fourth shift. We'll do two hour shifts that are six hours of sleep for everyone. Unless someone else has a better plan." Iruka looked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat there, legs cross, hands in his lap with his fingers intertwined, and his eyes closed, deep in thought. "Actually I do." His eye opened staring Iruka dead in the eyes. "I'll team up with guy, with my shadow possession, and his taijutsu, my father Shikaku and Sakura, his shadow possession and her monstrous strength, no offence Sakura." She glared at him as he continued. "You and Naruto, just because you make a good team, Sai and Jiraiya, because with Sai's ink and your fire and toads, it'll work, and also because you're the only ones left and Jiraiya since you're one of the legendary Sannin you can hold your own, if Sai were to have to go elsewhere given his jutsu is rather useful in any case scenario.." he looked around at the group. "That is our best bet at surviving the nights, even in battles if they were to happen. These should also be the teams if we are to split up."

They all nodded.

Guy and Shikamaru both took their places in a branch, while everyone else went to sleep.

Every two hours they changed shifts as instructed.

xXx Later that night xXx

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked over to his sensei worriedly. "Do you think they're okay? I mean Kakashi more so cause we both know that Sasuke is alright, or at least well enough to hurt you."

"Honestly Naruto, I don't know, but I do hope he's alright." Iruka looked down. "We will find him… I…"

"Who's there?!" Naruto shouted his voice threatening. "Show yourself!"

Kabuto slowly crept from behind some bushes laughing. "You should just stop looking for Kakashi you may not like what you find."

Naruto threw a kunai at Kabuto. "Get out of here you can't win against all of us!" He stated matter of factly as the rest of the group came up behind them. "I suppose you're right Naruto, that's why I brought company." Kabuto lifted his hand to signal someone.

Sasuke and Orochimaru stepped out from behind the bushes. Orochimaru snickered. "So I see you're all out searching for Kakashi, you'll never find him. I can promise you that."

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?! Why would you help Orochimaru kidnap Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded, a mix of hurt and rage in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Because Naruto, I'd do anything to get what I want, even if that means kidnapping our sensei, not only that, Orochimaru, is well, my lover, and I'd do anything to make him happy." He spoke matter of factly.

Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura punched Sasuke square in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"This is enough of these childish games. We were just passing through." Orochimaru spat. "Now let's go, we have important matters to attend."

The three rogues disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura looked to Shikamaru who was sitting with his fingers intertwined, deep in thought.

"Jiraiya, Sai, Iruka." He looked toward them. "You all have tracking skills right?"

They all nodded.

"Shikaku." He looked to his father. "Send word to the Hokage requesting that she have Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka sent to us immediately. This mission will fail otherwise. Tell her to have them meet us at the Land of Waves border. We'll wait for them there."

Shikaku nodded… "Why do we need all of them? What's the plan?"

"You see when they get here." Shikamaru smirked. "For now we need to move, the know our location."

xXx at the border of the Land of Waves xXx

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, thank you all for coming." Shikamaru nodded. "Now that everyone is here, let's gather round. I have a damn plan."

They all gathered around the fire, food in their laps, staring intently at Shikamaru.

"Well now that Orochimaru knows we're coming, it won't be quite as easy, we no longer have the element of surprise and I'm sure Orochimaru is already on the move to a different hideout." He began. "Now, here's the plan, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Jiraiya, you guys will do the tracking. Shi…"

"How, we don't have a scent, we don't have anything to go on." Shino pointed out.

"Ah, but we do, Sakura." Shikamaru grinned as Sakura handed him a piece of cloth. "Sakura ripped this off Sasuke's cloak when she punched him."

The four of them nodded.

"Now you four will track him." Shikamaru continued. "Kiba, you and Akamaru will go five kilometers to the east of us, Jiraiya if you can summon a toad or two, like Gamatichi and Gamatatsu as extra eyes, you can take five kilometers to the west. Sai using your ninja beast scroll you can take to the sky, acting as our eyes to see up a head, and Shino you can use your bugs to keep track of every bodies whereabouts as well as keeping an eye for anything the others can't detect."

The four of them nodded. "Got it."

"Hinata." Shikamaru looked at her.

"Y-yes, Shikamaru?" she stuttered.

"You along with Sai and Shino will be our eyes and ears when inside the hideouts. Hinata with your byakugan, Shino with your bugs and Sai with your rats/mice you guys can search a larger area than the rest of us." Shikamaru explained taking a bite of his rice ball. "Guy, Shikaku and Iruka, your sole purpose will be to keep Sakura safe." He narrowed his eyes. "And engage in battle if absolutely necessary. Sakura is the only one trained in medical ninjutsu therefore; she's the only one who can help if one of us gets injured. Keep her safe at all costs. Sakura stay out of the fights. You wouldn't be any use to anyone if you're hurt or worse, dead. Naruto and I will serve as back up for anyone who ends up engaging in battle. Iruka and Jiraiya as well if needed. Shikaku, Guy, you stay by Sakura's side no matter what. Now does anyone have anything they'd like to add?" He looked around at everyone. "Does everyone know and understand their roll in this operation?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now everyone rest up, we leave at dawn." Shikamaru instructed.

xXx the next day xXx

We've searched everywhere!" Naruto whined. "We found that stupid snake head, searched the land of waves, and the land of sound."

"Then our only option left is to go to Kusagakure. The only other place that wasn't completely destroyed." Sakura reminded him.

They all nodded.

xXx Kakashi's point of view. In Orochimaru's lair xXx

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru's voice was threatening. "Get Kakashi, we're moving. Now!"

"Orochimaru, don't you think you're being a little bit hasty?" Sasuke looked at him tiredly.

"No, I don't have the strength to fight all of them, given I was to use your body, but now I can't do that because you're my pet, so I have to quickly find a new one my love." He hissed. "Make sure that Kabuto gets Kakashi there safely. Otherwise there will be consequences. For the both of you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Kabuto." Sasuke came into the room. "I'll take him from here. You go get your medical supplies you'll probably need them."

"Alright then." Kabuto replied walking away.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said as soon as Kabuto was out of hearing range. "You need to co-operate, otherwise there will be consequences for the both of us, and if you cause Orochimaru to punch me, I'll kill you."

Kakashi looked up at his former student. "Let me go" he demanded.

Sasuke gripped the copy-nin even tighter. Kakashi punched the Uchiha in the gut and ran for the door where Orochimaru appeared blocking his exit. "Where do you think you're going Kakashi darling?" he laughed. As Sasuke ran up behind Kakashi smacking him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious and tossing him over his shoulder. "Let's go, shall we?"

xXx later at the new hideout xXx

Kakashi opened his eye. W-where am I…? Sasuke… That little prick… I'll…

"Oh, Kakashi, you're awake." Kabuto laughed. "Boy have you got it coming, Lord Orochimaru is very displeased with your behaviour. I would wish you good luck, but I don't feel like it. Lord Orochimaru, he's awake."

"Oh, good." The Snake hissed. "Come along Sasuke, your dear Kakashi-sensei needs to be reminded of what happens to people who piss me off."

The two men walked into the room across the hall from the room that Kakashi was being kept in, leaving Kabuto to watch over him.

Kakashi noticed something out of the corner of his eye… _the toy box_… he shivered involuntarily at the sight.

"Well, well, well, doesn't this seem familiar, eh, Kakashi baby?" Orochimaru sneered, grabbing one of Kabuto's scalpels, dragging it along kakashi's collar bone. Kakashi winced. Orochimaru stretched his arm out grabbing Sasuke, pulling him closer, kissing him. "Kabuto, will you take over for a while, I have an Uchiha to deal with." He smirked handing Kabuto the knife. "Just not too deep, we don't want him to bleed out on us now, I'm not nearly done." He snickered turning to Sasuke and ripping his cloak off.

"Not a problem, I've been waiting all day for this moment." He smiled.

Orochimaru and Sasuke went off into the corner.

Kabuto dragged the scalpel along the length of Kakashi's arm and down his side, along his stomach and chest.

Several minutes later Orochimaru and Sasuke returned to Kakashi's side both smiling devilishly.

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi, planting a kiss on his lips. "This should be fun." He said as he grabbed Kakashi's head shoving his hard cock down the copy-nins throat, causing him to gag.

Orochimaru placing Kakashi's hand on his own hard cock. "Stroke it, bitch!" He demanded.

Kabuto smiled stripping off his own clothes, forcing Kakashi's other hand to do that same.

Kakashi was powerless against the three men.

Orochimaru pulled out some lube preparing his cock, lifting Kakashi's legs up, shoving his cock in hard. Kakashi yelped in pain, Sasuke taking advantage of his cry, forcing his dick deeper into Kakashi's throat, leaning over kissing Kabuto. Sasuke came deep in his throat, pulling out, walking over to the _toy box_ pulling out that spiked collar… Kakashi's eyes widened as he gasped, unintentionally allowing Kabuto to ram his rather larger cock down Kakashi's throat. Sasuke came closer. "Lift his head." He smirked at Kabuto, and Kabuto complied, lifting Kakashi's head allowing Sasuke to put the collar around his neck, giving it a hard tug, piercing the spikes into his skin.

Orochimaru grinned eyeing the _toy box_, slipping out, only to be replaced by Sasuke, slamming his dick into Kakashi's asshole. Orochimaru walked over to the box pulling out a whip and what looked like clamps. Orochimaru stood over Kakashi placing the clamps on his tiny pink nipples, Kakashi winced as the snake tapped on his clamped nipples and smiled as he whipped Kakashi across his chest.

Sasuke pulled out allowing a much larger Kabuto entrance, plowing into him, causing him to rip slightly. Orochimaru smirked walking over to Kabuto pushing him over slightly, adding his own erection to the tiny hole. The two men thrusting in and out simultaneously. Kakashi let out a quiet scream. They thrusted in harder and faster as Sasuke whipped his slowly bruising clamped nipples. Kakashi screamed loudly at the pain. Kabuto yanked on the leash, causing the collar to tear through the flesh on Kakashi's neck, causing Kakashi to wince in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the three men finally came, leaving Kakashi a bloody, sticky mess.

"That's what happens when you piss me off." Orochimaru smirked. "But you already knew that, didn't you Kakashi-baby?" The three men all laughed as they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

Chapter 7: The Rescue.

"Akamaru! What is it boy?" Kiba looked up at his rather large dog. "Bark!" Akamaru barked. "Yeah I smell it too boy." Kiba scrunched up his nose.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called out to the rest of the squad. "I have Kakashi's scent. He's this way!"

"Shikamaru! We found him. He's ten kilometers to the north/west." Kiba explained.

Shikamaru signaled Sai to get Jiraiya and Shino.

Once they were all together again, they began forming a plan of action.

"Alright guys, here's the plan." Shikamaru announced, getting every ones attention. "We'll need to do this fast. Jiraiya, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, if you all use the same search tactic, we ca cover more ground in less time, with your bugs, rats, toads, byakugan can see ad sense through walls and doors, therefore we won't have to waste time by opening and closing doors, while Kiba and Akamaru use their hearing and smell to watch for enemies. Naruto and I will serve as back-up. Guy, Shikaku, and Iruka you guys are to keep Sakura safe, for every ones sake. And god only knows what state Kakashi is in. It's basically the same formation that it's been since we started the mission. Is ever one clear on what to do?

They all nodded as they approached Orochimaru's hideout.

"I found him!" Shino called to the rest of them. "He's in there." He pointed to a plain wooden door.

Iruka stepped toward the door, grabbed the handle, twisted and hesitated before Naruto pushed him out of the way bursting through the door, every one gapping at the horrifying sight before them.

"Well?" Iruka asked looking at Shikaku.

Shikaku nodded. "He's in here alright. He's in bad shape but he's alive."

Iruka ran over to the group, looking at Kakashi, he froze, his body gone rigid, eyes wide, the fear struck in his eyes clear for ever one to see.

"Get him out of here and start treating him right away." Iruka said between gritted teeth, holding his tears back.

"Let's all get out of here before we're discovered." Shikamaru insisted.

There was no hesitation, they all nodded and turned toward the door to leave.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Sasuke sneered.

"We're saving Kakashi." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Don't make us fight you. 'Cause we will." Naruto threatened.

"Naruto go on ahead, I'll catch up to you." Iruka glared at Sasuke.

"But sensei!" Naruto argued. "I can't leave you here..."

"Naruto! Take Kakashi and get out of here!" Iruka commanded. "Now go!"

Naruto and Jiraiya grabbed a hold of Kakashi carrying him away.

"The rest of you go with Naruto, I'll be right behind you." Iruka nodded reassuringly. "Now go."

They all nodded and left following Naruto to safety.

"I advise you rethink your plan and leave him here, otherwise there will be severe consequences. Orochimaru will be very angry you took him without his permission." Sasuke said informing them of the obvious. "Tell you what, for old time's sake and to make this a little more interesting, I'll let you take him, I'll see to it that you have some sort of head start, perhaps a month. That should be sufficient enough time for Kakashi to heal and for the Leaf to prepare for Orochimaru's revenge for taking his beloved Kakashi away from him. But I'll be able to convince him to wait about a month, may be less perhaps longer, but give or take a month." Sasuke sneered. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind."

Iruka nodded. "I suppose we'll be seeing you soon then."

"See you soon, sensei." Sasuke smirked wretchedly.

Iruka shivered as he turned around and headed back the way they came in. finally he found the opening they made, and without looking back or even a second thought, he left the building, hurrying to catch up with the squad.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called. "We're over here!"

"Iruka, we don't have time to sit, we need to get Kakashi to a hospital, Sakura has done everything she could." Jiraiya spoke calmly. "I can carry him if you're tired."

"No." Iruka said as calmly as he could manage. "I'll carry him. Now let's get out of here before they come looking for us."

Jiraiya tempted a smile as he helped Iruka hoist Kakashi over his shoulder.

"I'm ready, let's go." Iruka nodded.

Everyone nodded, as they began running towards the village.

xXx Back in the village xXx

Kakashi opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. "Where am I"? He mumbled, his voice raw. He looked around noticing he was no longer in the dark room Orochimaru had left him in, it almost looked like he was in a hospital… he looked to his right, out the window, the beautiful blue skies, fluffy white clouds and warmth of the sun on his face. He sighed, allowing the beautiful sight sink in, hoping it was real, that it wasn't a dream. He took a deep breath and turned his head to the left, only to see Iruka sleeping in the beat up chair next to his bed. This has to be a dream he thought to himself. Then he hear a door open and a familiar voice, it was a woman's voice.

"Good, you're finally awake." Tsunade peered over. "Welcome home Kakashi."

Kakashi groaned in pain, which made him happy, feeling pain meant he was awake and that this wasn't a dream, it was real.

"You took quite a beating." She examined him with her eyes. "How are you feeling? I healed you up, to the best of my ability, and the condition they brought you back in, wasn't exactly, good."

"I'm fine thanks." He answered wincing every time he took a breath. "I'm just glad to be out and far away from the wretched place."

"I see." She nodded, knowing exactly what had happened. Give she was the one who examined him when they first brought him in. "And Sasuke?"

"He won' be returning. From what I saw he's a lost cause. Unfortunately he's sided with Orochimaru, Sasuke claims that they're _'in-love'_, which from what I saw and experienced, it's true… They have some sort if fucked up relationship going on…" Kakashi felt a slight tinge in his chest. "There's absolutely nothing we can do to help him now, at least not until Orochimaru show him what kind of _lover_ he truly is, which he isn't really a good one. As I'm sure you already know from mine and Orochimaru's past, I'm sure our late Hokage has informed you of said events, in case of a scenario like this one?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

She nodded. "Well, I sup…"

"I'm sorry…" Iruka mumbled pathetically.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Iruka, a sad, almost depressing look in his eyes.

"For what?" Tsunade stared at him in confusion. "You saved his life, you argued with me about the mission, you were willing to be labeled a rogue ninja to save his life. You put together a perfect team, you handpicked them yourself, you walked right into one of Orochimaru's lair, you alone carried him all the way back to the village, refusing to let anyone else help you carry him, refused to stop for a break, other than to allow Sakura to stabilize him, then once you got here, you demanded that I personally tend to his wounds, and on top of all that, you haven't left his side since he's been in this bed. What could you _possibly_ be sorry for?"

Kakashi felt a strange tingle in his chest, his whole body going warm. He bit his lip, trying with his entire being not to turn into a giggling pansy. He smiled, though the smile quickly faded, noticing that the feeling he had in his chest, was all too familiar, the last time he'd felt like this, was the first time he'd ever kissed Orochimaru, before Orochimaru became a dick face.

"I couldn't protect you." Iruka answered her staring down at his feet. "I let them take you, I let them hurt you, and I couldn't stop them!" His eyes welled with tears.

"It's okay Iruka." Kakashi smiled under his mask reaching over placing a hand on Iruka's knee. ad you ""Had you of done something we'd both be in the hospital, or worse you'd be dead, and it'd be my fault. And when I told you to back down, I had a good reason, I knew Orochimaru didn't have any intentions of killing me, I knew he'd torture me, ad inflict immense amounts of pain on me, but I know he'd never take my life. He's still in love with me." Kakashi sighed. "You did absolutely nothing wrong Iruka. And plus, you saved me from having to endure more of his _punishment_ sessions, so thank you."

Iruka nodded. "You look hungry."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked down at his now growling stomach. "Yeah I am, I haven't eaten since well, I don't honestly don't remember, I don't even know how long I was gone for… the lack of sunlight, and the darkness in that place, I guess I lost all concepts of time…"

"I'll go out and grab us something to eat, then we can talk some more okay?" Iruka smiled.

Kakashi nodded.

xXx half hour later xXx

Iruka came back with two large ramens with extra pork, handing one off to Kakashi.

"Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Only the best." Iruka smiled.

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked over to the ma sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How long was I gone for?"

"Nearly a month and a half." Iruka replied sadly. "W-what did they do to you in there?"

"Well I don't remember all of it…" Kakashi whispered. "They did several tests, I think that four eyed freak Kabuto injected me with some sort of green shit, and they…" Kakashi's eyes went wide, fear stricken on his face. "They…" His voice trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Iruka looked at him sympathetically. "I understan…"

"They raped me!" Kakashi blurted involuntarily. "They took turns… Sometimes even two went in at the same time…" He looked down at his lap.

Iruka's eyes went wide. He stood up walking over to the bedridden Kakashi, sitting next to him, and wrapped his arms gently around him. "I'm so sorry…" tears beginning to fall.

Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock, calming himself he collapsed into the brunet, and began to cry shakily. "T-thank you." He whispered.

There was a knock at the door and the two men jumped and separated.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura poked her head through the door. "Oh! Iruka-sensei! You're here too!" She said walking into the room, Sai and Naruto in tow.

"Sensei!" Naruto called. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks." Kakashi looked over at the three young ninja.

"That's great! Well we have to go now, we were on our way to see the Hokage and decided to stop in to say hi." Naruto explained enthusiastically. "We'll see you later sensei! Bye Iruka –sensei!"

The three younglings turned to heading to the door to leave.

"Sakura." Kakashi said. "Will you give Lady Hokage a message for me?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes sensei. What's the message?"

"Please just ask her to come buy as soon as possible." Kakashi said seriously. "It's important."

"Alright then." She smiled. "I'll let her know."

The three younglings left, closing the door behind them.

"So they raped you?" Iruka asked looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah." Kakashi mumbled. "The thing is, I don't think they're done with me yet…You rescued me, which leaves me to believe that they'll come here looking for me. I also over heard them planning an attack which is why I need to speak with Lady Tsunade."

"Sasuke mentioned something of the sort." Iruka nodded. "So we'll wait for Lady Hokage to get here to talk it over."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

xXx an hour later xXx

Tsunade walked into the room. "Afternoon, Sakura told me you need to speak with me?"

The two men nodded. "There are a few things we need to discuss with you." Iruka added.

"Alright then." Tsunade replied. "Shall we begin?"

"Well." Kakashi began. "I overheard Orochimaru talking about an alliance with the Akatsuki."

"I see." Tsunade said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tell me everything you heard."

Kakashi nodded. "They said that they're planning an attack on the Leaf for, from what I know, multiple reasons. They are in alliance to start a full scale war throughout the great nations. The Akatsuki's reason is to take the Jinchūriki to aid the global domination and Orochimaru wants to steal the forbidden scrolls and jutsu's, though now he may have more than one reason to attack the leaf." He looked over towards Iruka.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke we wouldn't have gotten away, he said for old time's sake and to make this more interesting that he was going to let us go." Iruka sighed. "He also said that he would give us approximately one month, give or take, that it could be a week depending on if he could hold Orochimaru off that long or it could be longer, much longer, Sasuke wasn't very precise… That cocky little bastard."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

"Yes ma'am?" Shizune came running into the room.

"Get me every available Shinobi immediately!" Tsunade demanded.

Shizune nodded, leaving the room quickly.

"Kakashi, before I forget, I looked over your recent medical exams and as far as I can see your wounds are healing well, so you can feel free to leave whenever you're ready." Tsunade smiled. "I'd like the two of you to be in my office when the others get here. I'll need the two of you to explain what's going on."

The two men nodded.

xXx thirty minutes later in the Tsunade's office xXx

"While we're waiting, Kakashi, how're you feeling?" Tsunade asked. "You seem to be doing much better."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Kakashi replied. "What exactly do you need us to tell everyone when they get here?"

"Everything." she looked at him with distress. "As much as the two of you can possibly remember."

"Alright." Kakashi stared down at his feet.

"Lady Tsunade, I gathered as many as I possibly could." Shizune called as she burst into the room. "I've found Team Guy, Team Yamato, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and I've managed to find six others, every one else is out on mission."

"Alright." Tsunade sighed. "Send word to all our Shinobi who are out on the road, tell them there is no time to spare, they need to get back to the village as soon as possible, tell them once they have completed their mission they are to report to me immediately."

"Yes my lady." Shizune nodded and left the room.

"Grandma Tsunade, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see that everyone else was as clueless as he is.

"Kakashi, Iruka, will you please tell them what's going on, and please try not to leave anything out." Tsunade looked over towards the two men.

"Well." Kakashi began. "While I was being held captive by Orochimaru, I over heard them talking about and alliance with the Akatsuki, they're planning an attack on the leaf. I overheard Orochimaru say he was after more forbidden techniques and the Akatsuki are using this to make their move on the Jinchūriki, in other words they're most likely going to target Naruto. I was pretty out of it from something Kabuto injected me with, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say something about starting a full scale was between the Great Nations. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure. I think we should be prepared all the same." He looked around at everyone.

"There's more." Iruka added. "As some of you already know, we ran into Sasuke during the rescue mission, and as you also know, I stayed behind hoping to talk some sense into the boy, which obviously didn't work. Anyway, I'm sorry to say but as it is for the moment there's nothing we can do to help him, he claims to be _"in-love"_ with Orochimaru. Though if it wasn't for him, we probably never would have escaped." Iruka sighed. "He told me that we have give or take a month before they come, but be sure that they _are_ coming. He also said that there would be severe consequences for rescuing Kakashi. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are coming, and they're coming at us with everything they've got. So we need to come up with some sort of plan, and we need to do so now. Sasuke said they'd be here in a month possibly less, and that was five days ago. The clock is ticking and we're running out of time."


End file.
